


【NROB/鸣带】做贼心虚

by bailijiu



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailijiu/pseuds/bailijiu
Summary: 交换粮新晋警员鸣x人民教师堍
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Obito, nrob, 鸣带
Kudos: 1





	【NROB/鸣带】做贼心虚

**Author's Note:**

> 交换的鸣带粮  
> 警察鸣x教师堍  
> 两人交往设定  
> 无头无脑小短篇注意  
> 不科学描述注意  
> 用词粗俗低下注意  
> 现实生活中请不要进行模仿谢谢  
> 角色ooc有  
> 阅读途中感到不适，请及时退出

“鸣人没事吧！伤势怎么样?电话里也没说清楚，到底伤在哪里了!”  
爬了四层楼的宇智波带土健步如飞，若非考虑身处医院，估计早就跑得腾飞。担忧漩涡鸣人情况，出了一身大汗，浸湿的白衬衫紧贴后背，睛望见走廊的旗木卡卡西瞬间亮起了眼睛，焦急一把抓住肩膀，迫切询问。  
“……”  
只见旗木卡卡西沉默片刻，脸色逐渐凝重，宇智波带土死死凝视他抿起的嘴角，近乎绝望小幅度战栗，世界骤然眩晕，忽视了卡卡西多次瞥往右上角的眼神示意，良久带着明显颤音宇智波带土苦涩开口，“告诉我，我受得住。”  
“鸣人他……你还是…自己看吧……”  
旗木卡卡西被他捏得生疼，回想起漩涡鸣人最后的哀求，成型的语句嘴边打转一圈，重新咽回肚，暗叹宇智波带土到底还是栽在了漩涡鸣人手里，最后眼神飘浮不定，化为一声悠长叹息，抬手轻拍带土一侧肩膀。  
什么意思……？  
彻底呆滞的宇智波带土伫立走廊末端许久，浑浑噩噩迈着虚浮的步伐往漩涡鸣人的病房走去。  
至少、至少要看鸣人最后一眼……  
颤动着双手合力扭开把手，深呼吸睁开眼睛，越过宇智波佐助同情的眼神，目光一点点缓慢移向了病床，那里躺着的是……  
“咳、咳!带土你怎么来了？”  
兴高采烈大口吃着香蕉的漩涡鸣人差点没被吓个半死，眼珠瞪得鼓起，艰难吞咽水果，含糊说着什么，可惜宇智波带土一个字也没听懂。  
要死要死!卡卡西老师!不是说好要帮我保密的吗？  
脸色难看的宇智波带土带着杀气一步步逼近，漩涡鸣人下意识缩起身体往后方躲了躲，举起两只手来回挥动，“带土你冷静一下——”  
“不觉得你应该先对我说什么吗？”  
望见鸣人打着石膏的右脚，宇智波带土心底骤然松了口气，脸上的冰霜没有丝毫缓和。  
对此头绪全无的漩涡鸣人沉默了一会，迟疑开口，“……下午贵安，宇智波带土先生？”  
一旁的春野樱绝望阖上了眼，不再忍心观看人间惨案。  
“砰——”  
擦过脸颊的拳风扬起漩涡鸣人两侧略长的碎发，他相当不安舔舐干裂的下嘴唇。  
一只手撑在病床上的宇智波带土低下头在他耳边喑哑说了一句，“别动。”  
带着热气的呼吸浅浅打在鸣人脸上，细小的绒毛感受阵阵泛着涟漪的痒意，漩涡鸣人下意识吸了吸气。  
差不多半个身体爬上床的宇智波带土和几乎要和他亲上的漩涡鸣人，叫站着一边探病的宇智波佐助瞬间满脸嫌弃，步同伴的后步同样闭上了眼，显然一副没眼看的苦恼表情。  
外人眼里颇为旖旎的距离，漩涡鸣人察觉不到一丝一毫粉红气息，相反仿佛身处台风眼的依稀错觉。  
“生气了?”  
漩涡鸣人恍惚间对上带土审视暗藏谴责的深邃眼眸，心尖一颤，疲倦靠在肩膀上，颇为依恋摩挲几下，拉长了尾音做出保障，“下次不会了。”  
“很生气。”宇智波带土顿了顿，原本刻意加强的语音无声无息软化，伸出手环住漩涡鸣人的腰，又小心不让他从肩膀上滑下去，右手颇有安慰意味，轻抚鸣人睡得乱翘毛绒绒的头发，“但是现在原谅你了。”  
“那个、不好意思，这里还有其他人……可以请你们注意一点吗？”春野樱悄悄从指缝打量两人一遍又一遍，翠绿色的圆眸闪着八卦的亮光，拉着宇智波佐助的袖子示意他快看。  
对此宇智波佐助毫无兴趣翻了一个白眼，“拜托，这里是病房。”  
漩涡鸣人撇撇嘴表示毫不在意，摸在带土腰际的双手静静聚拢，最终合并用力抱紧了恋人，依依不舍蹭蹭他柔软的脸颊。

“怎么回事?”  
宇智波带土从果盘里挑出一个大红苹果，亮着白光的水果刀灵活游走水果表皮，一点点剖出洁白的果肉，头也没抬，“早上还好好的，怎么突然进医院了?”  
“这个……说来话长……”  
漩涡鸣人吃了苦瓜般纠结起来，张嘴欲言又止，忍不住向队友投去了求救的目光。  
“那就长话短说。”  
太了解漩涡鸣人跳跃式的思维，宇智波带土毫不客气打断他粘稠的语调。  
意外想到另一层的宇智波带土骤然紧张起来，“是不是还有其他的地方受伤了?快给我看看!”停下削了一半皮的苹果，屏住呼吸，身体前倾，试图确认漩涡鸣人蓝色病号服下的伤口。  
“刀!刀!带土——先把刀放下!”  
漩涡鸣人心惊胆战把宇智波带土重新按回座位，后怕着不停用眼光瞥握在带土手里泛着白光的刀尖，拍拍胸膛平复心情，“其实也没什么，就是……”  
“抓到犯人太兴奋，跳楼梯摔断了腿而已。”  
一如既往可靠的宇智波佐助给出完美回答，春野樱默默点头赞同，事实确实如此。  
“……”  
宇智波带土陷入诡异沉默，猛然明了方才旗木卡卡西的叹息意味和宇智波佐助同情眼色的缘由，由衷心累捂上眼睛。  
“嘿、嘿……”  
漩涡鸣人颇为不好意思摸摸后脖，不自觉扬起傻笑，雀跃分享下午惊险任务，多少含些骄傲扬起头，凑到带土面前。  
“但是带土你听我说啊——抓捕过程超级容易!卡卡西老师还叫我们注意，结果我一个人就可以解决!”  
“你好像很高兴?”  
一声冷哼响起，漩涡鸣人盯着他勾起的薄唇出了神。  
“诶？”  
怎么好像更生气了!  
“疼!”  
被宇智波带土戳一下眉间的漩涡鸣人夸张捂住额头，宝石般蓝眸委屈眨巴，隐约摇晃水波，倒像是宇智波带土做错了什么。  
只可惜平时百试百灵的撒娇手段对他知根知底的宇智波带土派不上什么用处，“漩涡鸣人，我警告你。”  
“要是下次再发生这种事情，我就……就……”  
些许一时之间未找到适合词汇，宇智波带土纠结了半天，最终赌气扔下一句狠话。  
“先捅死你。”  
都死了，还怎么受伤啊?  
漩涡鸣人默默把吐槽咽回肚子，举起手乖乖做出保障，任由宇智波带土肆意揉捏两侧脸颊泄愤。

“啊——躺一个月我真的会生锈!”  
像没了骨头，漩涡鸣人懒散瘫软在床上，睡得东倒西歪，伸长了手臂有一下没一下敲着床头的铁管，发出有节奏的清脆声响，百般无聊打个哈欠，黄昏的余晖打在身上暖洋洋得不可思议，可漩涡鸣人毫无困意，兴致缺缺翻了个身，继续将目光放在了宇智波带土身上，仍未放弃持续半个月的劝说计划，加重了语气。  
“带土放我出去嘛～我保证乖乖的，安心在家养病。”  
批改试卷的宇智波带土无声皱起了眉，打完最后一张试卷的分数，盖上红色水笔笔盖，擦拭平光眼镜透明的镜片，慢条斯理吐出两个字，“活该。”  
成功让漩涡鸣人停下碎碎念，颇有不甘缩在被子里裹成一团，背对宇智波带土含着闷气一抖一抖，缓缓向另一侧挪动。  
浑身上下散发愤懑气息的大白团子，逗得宇智波带土忍俊不禁，收了脚步声走到他床边，精准拍拍卷成一团漩涡鸣人的脑袋。  
“有什么想吃的吗？明天给你带过来。”  
“有!”  
瞬间破功，漩涡鸣人眼睛马上亮了起来，扑出被窝，撑着床沿兴奋报起菜名，“油爆大虾、黑椒牛柳、辣子鸡丁、松鼠桂鱼!”  
每报出一个菜名，漩涡鸣人忍不住吞咽唾液，实在是被医院素淡的伙食折磨得不清，回忆起半个月雷打不动的骨头汤漩涡鸣人成功绿了脸。  
“这些……”  
宇智波带土悄悄勾起了嘴角，脸上却是一副多少有些为难的表情。  
“全都有?”漩涡鸣人乐得直接抱住他，脸上吧唧亲了一大口，“呜呜呜呜带土，爱死你了!”  
“一个都没有。”  
“怎么……会这样……”  
被打击到失去色彩的漩涡鸣人摇摇欲坠，无力撑着床板，循环播放同一句言语。  
“别老想吃些辛辣的食物，对身体不好。”  
在这一点上宇智波带土确实没说谎，殊不知他谨遵医嘱，却把漩涡鸣人馋得不行。  
“其实……也不光是这个问题……”  
“咦，还有其他想要的东西吗？”  
难得见到漩涡鸣人扭扭捏捏绞着手指的样子，宇智波带土吃了一惊。  
“想…想……”漩涡鸣人跟做贼一样左右打量病房，深吸一口气朝宇智波带土招招手，示意他靠近来听悄悄话。  
“想要带土。”  
“你是笨蛋吗!”  
浅浅的呼吸直往敏感的耳道钻，宇智波带土恼羞成怒失声喊了出来，往后退了一大步，大力揉捏起充血的耳廓。  
“耳、耳朵要聋了。”  
和他做出一样动作的漩涡鸣人满脸痛不欲生，有些小委屈解释道，“可我真的很想要嘛……”  
“等你彻底好了再说……”  
漩涡鸣人再一次生动演绎起雨天被抛弃狗狗的心碎表情，也不说话，无辜咬着下嘴唇，偶尔偷偷瞥他一眼，把欲言又止刻画得活灵活现，宇智波带土的声调渐渐轻软，原本的训诫再也说不出口。  
简直太犯规了。  
哪怕知道这是漩涡鸣人的惯用技巧，宇智波带土的心软得不可思议，一旁静等答案的漩涡鸣人不动声色覆上手掌，又傻得一塌糊涂，执着于十指相扣，完完全全败在漩涡鸣人身上的宇智波带土扣紧了指缝，微不可闻，“下…下不为例……”  
漩涡鸣人放在背后的左手默默比划一个剪刀手。

“之前就想说了，规定穿白衬衫也太色情了吧?”  
拍开在背部乱来的手，宇智波带土没好气瞪他一眼，凑上鸣人嘴边舔了一下，“别闹，这是工作服。”  
“可是真的很色情嘛……乳头都能看见。”  
既然背不能摸，漩涡鸣人极其自然挪上臀部，大力揉捏掌心的两团软肉，嘴上也没闲着，小声进行辩解，没想到被宇智波带土听个正着。  
“难道…只是带土穿就很……噫!不说就不说，怎么还咬我……那我不说了。”  
明明说的是事实，下嘴唇还被咬了一小口，漩涡鸣人快委屈死了，赌气扔下一句，不由分说撬开了宇智波带土的唇瓣，一一扫过唇齿。  
面对漩涡鸣人的入侵，宇智波带默默通红了脸，环搂住了比他年轻的恋人。任由对方在自己嘴里乱来，最后再也按捺不住，两条湿漉漉的软舌交缠在一起，在空荡的病房里发出一阵又一阵连续的水声。  
“嗯…嗯……”  
到最后宇智波带土控制不了唇角溢出的津液，无力推着漩涡鸣人锻炼得结实有力的胸膛，示意先放开自己。漩涡鸣人不情不愿从内腔里退了出来，响亮的轻啵声听得宇智波带土面红耳赤。  
喘着粗气的宇智波带土胸部上下起伏，早就被布料摩擦到发硬的乳尖透过白色的衬衫在漩涡鸣人眼前一晃一晃，漩涡鸣人被那抹嫣红晃了眼，等他回过神来，早已扯开了衬衫，含进了肉粒，又是咬又是舔，偶尔还拉扯一下，小小的乳尖在牙齿和舌尖来回遭受折磨，可怜兮兮抹上了一层水光。  
一只手毫不客气探进了衣服，又软又大的胸肌几乎要溢出指间，一开始漩涡鸣人手生得厉害，但很快找到了感觉，一下又一下揉着宇智波带土越捏越厚的软肉，结实又富有弹性，紧贴着掌心，揉成各种他想要的形状。  
宇智波带土软了腰，喘息着轻声呜咽，嘴里软软糯糯喊着他的名字。  
“鸣人…呜……不要弄了……”  
空着的另一只手不安分伸进了裤子，放过了蹂躏到印着红手印的臀肉，顺着沟壑探进了幽闭的后穴。漩涡鸣人偏偏恶趣味隔着棉质的内裤，用食指搔刮穴口，装作一副正人君子的模样，哪怕宇智波带土扭着腰渴望更多，也不进去，让那饥渴的小穴自己流出淫水，隔着内裤弄湿了他的指尖。  
知道被戏弄的宇智波带土咬着下唇肉忿忿瞪视漩涡鸣人一眼，从那个隐秘的位置流出的粘稠液体打湿了内裤，湿漉漉黏在大腿根。不用看他也知道，前面多半也湿了。  
自认为隐秘，宇智波带土悄悄来回蹭弄了几下大腿，不想轻易认输，只好用这种方式笨拙得舒缓欲望。  
“带土，你硬了。”  
小动作尽收眼底的漩涡鸣人声音含着几近溢出的笑意，轻轻握住了微微凸起的前端。  
“烦死了!”  
宇智波带土炸了毛，掰开了他的手，半跪在他两腿之间解开了拉链，那根涨得吓人的性器精神抖擞跳了出来，差点没打在宇智波带土光洁的脸上。  
宇智波带土握着滚烫的巨物，挑衅吹了一声口哨，故意用大拇指摩擦前端，指甲轻轻扣挖了几下，斜瞄着漩涡鸣人开口道，“敢说你没硬？”  
没等漩涡鸣人说话，宇智波带土伸出舌头试探性得舔了舔柱体，吧咂下了嘴，“没什么味道。”  
漩涡鸣人当场傻了眼，磕磕绊绊喊着他的名字，“带、带土？”  
还以为漩涡鸣人在催，宇智波带土没好气头也抬回了一句，缓缓撸动起了半勃起的性器，“别催，马上就来。”  
被误解意思的漩涡鸣人一时半会说不出话来，平常总能冒出点新奇想法的大脑在这一刻空荡荡，眼睁睁宇智波带土抹了一点前段冒出的前列腺液，均匀抹在手心，全神贯注为他服务。漩涡鸣人觉得他的手很烫人，被他摸过的地方像火一样烧了起来，烧到了心底某个难以言语翻滚着欲望的角落。  
默默咽了咽口水的漩涡鸣人沉默着把身下的床单攥成了一团。  
掂了掂沉甸甸的囊袋，确实积攒了不少，宇智波带土憋着坏笑，出于先前对漩涡鸣人的报复，一面漫不经心把玩，一面有一下没一下用指甲扣刮肉沟，直到耳边传来一声明显的吸气声，轻笑着才算放过了漩涡鸣人。  
成长得颇具规模的巨物暴起的青筋甚是狰狞，可宇智波带土毫不在意，低着头从根部一点点舔上顶端，把前端缓缓流出的透明液体勾舔送进了嘴里，一小下、一小下舔舐得极为认真，湿软的舌尖泛着水光，漩涡鸣人早已分不清到底是谁的液体。  
拉出银丝也不在意，折回去亲了一口，黏在红肿的薄唇上，平时总是紧抿下弯的凉薄嘴唇现在微微张开，呵出几片稀薄的白烟，最后……压着腰红唇徐徐含进了整根性器。  
“呼…哈……”  
由于体位差的缘故，宇智波带土吃得相当辛苦，半跪在冰冷的地面吞吐，偏偏漩涡鸣人的性器硬得相当吓人，前端又微微上翘，恍惚间有了顶进咽喉的错觉，喉结上下滚动，溢出嘴角的津液怎么也咽不完，明亮的黑眸染上了一层水汽。  
漩涡鸣人这边忍得也很辛苦，粗大的性器一点点被温热的口腔包裹，像是浸在了水里，眼睛眯起一条缝，狭窄的视线里只有宇智波带土在两腿之间耸动和左右轻微摇晃被西装裤包裹成一团的圆润，他忍不住伸出头摸摸那颗毛绒绒的脑袋，压制住了试图在紧致喉间横冲直撞的原始欲望。

衣服多半不能穿了。  
流下的涎水打湿了领口，宇智波带土难得出神想到，双手颤抖着解开了皮带，裤子无声无息落在地板上，脚下微微用力，仅穿着到脚踝的黑色短袜踩在冰冷的瓷砖上让他忍不住打个哆嗦  
好在漩涡鸣人向他展开了怀抱。漩涡鸣人的体温一向很高，冬天在床上抱起来更是热乎乎的，像个大型抱枕，因此没少让宇智波带土迟到。  
略带犹豫脱下了贴身的黑色四角内裤，褪到膝盖，那两块被打湿布料上的深色水痕让宇智波带土红了耳根，可他不知道在漩涡鸣人眼里又是一副怎样的风景。  
正如漩涡鸣人所言，宇智波带土穿这件衣服色情得要命。完全解开的衬衫腰线若隐若现，先前被他咬到红艳的乳尖偶尔探出太羞涩瞥他一眼，又躲回那件轻飘飘的衣服后面，有些褶皱好死不死贴在了白嫩的侧乳，粉红色的乳晕衬得更加耀眼。  
“鸣、鸣人……”  
两条修长的大腿不安蹭着膝盖内侧，宇智波带土磨磨蹭蹭最终还是没有脱下那件白衬衫。  
视线乱飘，却总会不自觉凝聚在漩涡鸣人的身上，不安扑闪着小扇子似的睫毛，使劲拉低了衣尾，才算堪堪遮掩大腿根，留出一小片引人遐想的神秘阴影。  
轻声呢喃他的名字，一步步向他走来，避过漩涡鸣人打着石膏的左脚，宇智波带土小心跨坐在了他的大腿上，尽量不让重量压在鸣人身上，安心环抱住了漩涡鸣人。  
膝盖顶着坚硬的床板多少有些生疼，宇智波带土不自觉皱起了细眉，被漩涡鸣人蜻蜓点水般的额头一吻很快舒展开来，沾染上浓郁的情欲色彩。  
担心他会掉下去，漩涡鸣人极其自然搂挽住腰，之前不让摸的背，现在连带柔软的臀肉一起可以尽情摸个够，漩涡鸣人压抑不住的嘴角在满是朝气的脸上高高扬起。  
本就滚烫性器愈发炽热，肉棒模仿着性交的动作故意在囊袋之间抽插了几下，逼仄的空间自然而然顶撞敏感的根部，马眼止不住流下的清液沿着下侧的沟壑湿漉漉打湿了耻毛。  
宇智波带土被他出乎意料的动作吓了一跳，小小的惊呼了一声。毫无自觉紧紧贴在了漩涡鸣人身上，两团圆润挤出一个姣好的形状，发硬的乳尖在他锻炼得结实的胸肌上游走，漩涡鸣人像是被按下了暂停键，一动也不动。  
察觉到停滞的宇智波带土不明所以歪歪脑袋，堪堪挂着衬衫滑下肩头，困惑着伸出一根手指戳戳漩涡鸣人肉乎乎的脸颊。  
不管和漩涡鸣人做过几次，宇智波带土永远都是那么的笨拙，包括现在也是。还以为是自己让漩涡鸣人不舒服了，攥紧他病床服的一角，小心翼翼用着娇嫩的大腿磨蹭他涨大的性器。  
宇智波带土迫切得想要帮漩涡鸣人舒缓欲望，哪怕自己早就烧红了眼角，糜烂的后穴淫荡又贪婪，一张一合渴望性器的狠狠插入，现在也只是垂下眼眸，抬高了腿吃力抚弄柱身，白净的嫩肉磨出一大片骇人的红痕。  
“笨蛋带土。”  
但是又很可爱，可爱到漩涡鸣人从未想要放手的程度。  
“也稍微考虑一下自己……好不好？”  
漩涡鸣人弯腰含住了他的锁骨，没什么肉甚至有点搁着疼，手上一用劲，宇智波带土便乖乖躺在他怀里，轻声呜咽，然后伸出舌头舔了舔他的下颌。  
温馨的气氛没有持续多久，唇边传来被压迫的触感，漩涡鸣人两根手指挤进了齿间，先是指腹擦过锋利的犬牙，接着是夹住了湿滑的软舌。搔刮着舌腹，被蜷缩成桶形的湿热软肉手指抽插，带出几根拉丝的银丝。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
宇智波带土被迫张大嘴，艰难呜咽吞咽分泌的唾液，黑色的眼眸泛上了一层水雾，像只小狗吐出半截舌头哈气，却甘之如饴含着漩涡鸣人的手指。  
鸣人……  
他想喊漩涡鸣人的名字，那个名字如同具有魔力般，能让人霎时安心下来，漩涡鸣人恶趣味咬住了上下滚动的喉结，出于生物的本能，宇智波带土无法抑制抖动起来。可在他面前的是漩涡鸣人，宇智波带土伸出颤抖的手搂住了他的腰，不可思议冷静下来。  
换了一种玩弄方式的漩涡鸣人转移了阵地，放过了上面的小嘴，换了另外一只手刺进了被搓开的后穴。饥渴的肉穴吞下两根手指仍未满足，一张一合试图吞咽更多。漩涡鸣人自然是愿意满足宇智波带土，又增加了手指，在紧缩的内壁里寻找突起的肉粒。  
宇智波带土佝偻着腰，抓紧了漩涡鸣人的病房服，勉强稳住身形，一阵接一阵酥爽的快感从那个敏感的地方传来,发出的吸气声时高时低，在粘稠的水声里夹杂些带着哭泣的呜咽啜泣。  
“…哈……呜!”  
找到敏感点的漩涡鸣人狠狠一压，宇智波带土蜷缩脚趾，紧绷的腰又弯下去一点，流出的津液和落下的眼泪一起打在蓝白的横条病房服上。在朦胧的世界宇智波带土所能做的便是攥紧了罪魁祸首的上衣，然后把所有交给了对方。  
扩张向来是考验耐心的过程，漩涡鸣人一向讨厌等待，可在这一件事情上漩涡鸣人认真且冷静，弄湿裤子也不在意，一丝不挂扩充后穴，偶尔发出几声响亮的轻啵。  
争先恐后挤上来的穴肉又湿又热，紧紧贴着指尖，漩涡鸣人轻重交加碾压甬道，临近凸起刻意停顿，有一下没一下轻拢慢捻。  
被异物填充的肿胀感和如波浪般持续传来的快感冲昏了宇智波带土的大脑，昏昏噩噩叫嚣不足。  
想要…想要更炽热的物体……  
宇智波带土扬起了脖子，门户大开露出几个漩涡鸣人留下的红艳吻痕，没有对焦的黑眸清晰倒映出漩涡鸣人的身影。  
漩涡鸣人深吸一口气，隐隐也到了忍耐的极限，手上的力道加重几分，接连几次凶猛碾压。  
“啊、啊啊啊啊!”  
不出意外宇智波带土失控得战栗起来，声线拔高两个调子，小腿抽搐着高潮了，射出的精液积在了漩涡鸣人混着眼泪和唾液乱糟糟的小腹，没了力气瘫在漩涡鸣人的怀里微微颤抖。  
射过一次的后穴一缩一缩痉挛咬紧了手指，像是要把它咬断似的发狠咬着，咬得太紧，漩涡鸣人也没了办法，只好拍拍宇智波带土发达的大腿肌，帮他把发麻的小腿从臀肉下抽出。沉浸在高潮的余韵里，宇智波带土任由漩涡鸣人摆布，不知不觉中被摆成一个危险的姿势。没了力气的长腿不知何时自然而然缠上对方瘦削的腰肢。  
“……等一下!”  
宇智波带土挣扎起来，试图从漩涡鸣人手里抽出软绵的手气支撑身体。  
怎么也没想到漩涡鸣人轻轻一扭胸前红肿的茱粒，宇智波带土又重新跌回了他的怀里，咽下一声破碎的呜鸣。  
轻柔揉开绞着手指的后穴，反倒是缓过神的肉穴恋恋不舍发出一声响亮的轻啵，一缩一缩挽留着漩涡鸣人湿润的手指，吐出的淫水又多又黏，沿着大腿打湿了紧贴腿根的滚烫性器，怕是恨不得漩涡鸣人立刻狠狠插入才好。  
羞得宇智波带土只想钻进地板，紧紧闭合眼皮，缠紧了交叉的双腿。  
有什么缓缓进入的酸胀感从小腹慢慢传来，带着不应该有的快感，烧得大脑昏昏沉沉，不管做几次，宇智波带土都适应不了迟钝的前戏，下意识扭着腰，怀揣本人也没有意识到的期待，呢喃漩涡鸣人的名字。  
“很快就好。”  
漩涡鸣人捻揉他酥麻的尾椎骨，等待许久的性器终于刺进嫩穴，等顶端的冠状全部挤进甬道，漩涡鸣人才算舒了口气，捏着宇智波带土的腰小幅度抽插几下，不急不躁一步步占领城池。  
“…呜…呜……”  
眼角被逼出细碎的泪花，宇智波带土绷紧了腰背，他想逃但不能逃，抓紧了环住漩涡鸣人脖子的左手手肘，鼻息间的热息喷在漩涡鸣人领口露出的锁骨上，温暖又暧昧。  
逐渐适应的穴肉伴随粘腻的水声大口吞下，紧闭逼仄的狭窄空间渐渐填满，宇智波带土强忍腿根的酸痛，滑下腰围的双腿颤颤巍巍一次次重新缠上，尽管如此努力的后穴也只吃进半根有余，还有一部分插在屁股外面，肏着外翻的红艳软肉。  
“带土下面好会吃啊。”  
漩涡鸣人抓着宇智波带土的手放在顶出形状的柔软肚子，刻意蹭过甬道里的敏感点，流里流气朝他红得像要滴血的耳廓吹了口气，“我会努力的。”  
努力些……什么？  
来回被研磨肉点的宇智波带土大脑早已糊成一团，肚子涨如三月妇人，也不自知，瘫软靠在漩涡鸣人肩膀，失神凝望他扑闪的睫毛。出于平时的习惯，下意识鼓励了一句。  
“那就…拜托鸣人了……？”  
漩涡鸣人眼神幽暗，低声吱唔一声，从喉咙间挤出的沉闷应答和平时软软的撒娇声完全不同，隐隐涌动暗流，宇智波带土懵懵懂懂，凑到他脸颊亲亲一吻，吻去几滴薄汗。  
和先前相比，已经完全放松下来的身体，越发方便漩涡鸣人玩弄，握着宇智波带土的肩膀，漩涡鸣人把脸埋进了胸前，挤出乳沟的柔软胸肌，湿热的舌尖从下到上划出一条水痕，偶尔也吮咬乳肉，舌尖和口腔偏爱吮吸乳尖，犹如那里能出些什么甜腻液体。到侧乳漩涡鸣人顿了顿，小狗似的嗅嗅，然后一口咬了上去，也不疼，单纯是他的占有欲作祟，和之前留下的星点暗红吻痕夹杂一起。  
不光是酥麻的痒意，还有点其他的什么东西顺着皮肤传达，略微脱力的宇智波带土骤然察觉到屁股下面没了支撑，还没等他发出一声惊呼，粗大的巨物抽出了些，外翻殷红又狠狠推入，咕啾咕啾吃进一截，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打臀瓣，激荡出的淫液溅在深绿色的瓷砖地板上，留下几点挥洒的水滴形状。  
“哈…啊……鸣人…太深了……”  
漩涡鸣人到底年轻，从交往后浅尝过一次性事，便食髓知味，恨不得把所有力气都使在宇智波带土身上，偏偏又有满身子劲，每每都能把宇智波带土翻来翻去肏弄，肏到最后往往是宇智波带土哭得上气不接下气，哀求着漩涡鸣人。  
没入甬道的性器全部抽出，几根拉长的银丝断裂在半空，湿淋淋的穴肉像是被空气肏弄，敞开外露，在微暖的黄昏日光下泛着水光，宇智波带土沉浸情欲无法自拔，连绵不绝的快感截然而止，吸气声断断续续。漩涡鸣人深吸了一口气，十指掐着他的侧腰再一次把膨胀了一个型号的肉棒捅进了淫荡的后穴，发疯似的来回抽插了几十次，捅得穴口发痛发涩。毫不客气刺进穴心，一下接一下，肏着发红近乎糜烂的肉穴，硬生生捣成一团春水。  
“啊、啊……”  
掉下天堂又强行被顶上巅峰的宇智波带土双眸失神，忘记吞咽的涎水顺着微张的嘴角流下，蜷缩的脚趾抵蹭床单，已经高潮过一次的前端可怜兮兮只能吐出几口透明稀薄的清液，半勃起软在主人的股间。

“从刚才开始，病房好像有什么声音？”悉悉索索的脚步声渐远渐近 ，轻轻的敲门声在二人听来不亚于惊雷，“漩涡鸣人先生，请问有什么可以帮你的吗？”  
“……”  
宇智波带土被吓个够呛，彻底回了神，不顾下面一惊紧紧咬住性器的后穴，手脚并用挣扎着想爬起来，可漩涡鸣人的反应更快，搂着他的腰卧倒在床上，甚至还不忘拉上被子。  
骤然天旋地转，宇智波带傻乎乎凝视了两秒惨白的天花板。好死不死漩涡鸣人偏偏在耳边低语了一句，“带土…别动……下面卡住了。”  
冷得宇智波带土出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。满脑袋都是东窗事发的噩耗，连第二天的新闻报题都拟好了，刷刷几行不带重复。

震惊!一男子光天化日之下竟做出这种事情!  
没眼看!人员教师医院苟且!惹万人围观!  
塞进去爽!拔出来痛!新晋警员现身说法!

似乎是为了证实真实性，漩涡鸣人试着拔了一下，一丝一毫也没有出来。宇智波带土彻底绝望了，捂着脸往漩涡鸣人的怀里凑了凑，“待会找医生记得帮我把脸蒙住。 ”  
门外等待许久也没有得到回复，护士再一次好心发问道，“漩涡鸣人先生？”  
“没事，就是刚刚水杯倒了。”  
漩涡鸣人随口回了一句，摸了摸缩在怀里宇智波带土布着伤疤的后背。眸子一动，手掌挤进他柔软的大腿内侧，默默抬高了腿，轻声呢喃，淡如清风，“那带土，我们继续？”  
他虽然嘴上这么说着，实则不由分说悄悄用力捅进去了一点。宇智波带土快疯了，抬头瞪视，眼里满是难以置信。他想说话，可不知道漩涡鸣人又蹭到哪个敏感的地方，呻吟声飞出半个音节，吓得宇智波带土紧紧捂住了嘴，笑得漩涡鸣人弯了眼角，放弃了大开大合，抓着抬高的腿根来回抽动，边插边压抑轻笑了两声，恶趣味往那个方向更加用力点。  
你疯了？要是被发现了怎么办!  
宇智波带土的眼睛像是会说话，瞪得圆圆使劲往门外瞥去，一只手捂着嘴，另外一只手扯着他的衣袖，以防自己不小心掉下病床。狭窄的单人病床睡下两个成年男子过于辛苦，更不要说在单薄的木板上进行某些不应该的激烈运动。  
快停下!  
宇智波带土努力从喘息的呻吟里挤出几个口型，赶在发出什么糟糕的声音前再一次咬住下唇。宇智波带土做出最后挣扎，如抓住最后一根稻草，祈求漩涡鸣人尽快停下，完全忽略了从最开始就没有停下过的病床吱呀声。  
“那……”  
门外的护士显然有些犹豫，却不知道门里的宇智波带土在心里疯狂祈求她千万别进来。  
“没关系，我爱人已经在收拾了。”  
和顶出眼白，眼泪糊了一脸的宇智波带土完全不同，漩涡鸣人气不喘脸不红。  
爱人……  
宇智波带土的肌肉瞬间僵硬，很快又重新放松下来，贴着胸膛的力气骤然消失了。  
“……那好，有什么情况记得按铃。”  
漩涡鸣人从喉咙里含糊应和两下，加大力度搂紧了宇智波带土，锻炼得肌肉微微鼓起的胸膛，能听到漩涡鸣人蓬勃有力的心跳声，不可思议安心起来，有了脚踩大地的充实填充感。抓起宇智波带土关节泛白的五指挪到两人紧密交合的地方，“带土，再帮帮我呗。”  
指尖烫得吓人，热度顺着皮肤慢慢蔓延了上来，那个难以启齿的地方，结合得像是本该如此，宇智波带土也不挣扎，从漩涡鸣人的角度只能看见他垂下眉眼，毛绒绒的脑袋，喊到嘶哑的低沉声线，“…不是早就在…帮你了吗……”  
漩涡鸣人难得恍惚片刻，亲昵吻他眉间，“那么我的爱人，我们可以继续了吗？”  
“……笨蛋，不要明知故问啊。”宇智波带土显然一脸豁出去，任君宰割的表情，彻底放松身体，声音渐渐低了下去，一句话吞吞吐吐好半天才说完，“就算…再更过分一点也…可以……”  
漩涡鸣人听不清楚，认真凑到他嘴边，羞得宇智波带土突然拔高音调，“烦死了!反正快做啦!”

“鸣人、鸣人…呜…好舒服…顶得太舒服了……”  
“带土，喊得太大声了，稍微小声一点……”  
深红的性器一进一出，进去的时候沾着淫液的耻毛刺进肠肉，出来的时候翻出湿淋淋的红艳。但不管怎样，紧绷的腰背微微颤抖，最后总会在宇智波带土上扬的喘息声下，不知疲倦含住性器。  
宇智波带土的眼睛几乎眯成一条缝，时而因为欢愉，攥紧或放松抓着漩涡鸣人袖子的左手。听到漩涡鸣人刻意压低的劝阻，茫然且缓慢回过神，失焦的纯黑眼眸目光重新汇集到一点，含糊嘟囔道，“舒服还不可以说吗？”  
“……”  
漩涡鸣人对此无言以对，无法否认他确实舒服得难以言语，磨磨蹭蹭也不知道答些什么，拉扯、揉捏胸前肉粒的动作眼看慢了下来，宇智波带土不满得催促了一声，干脆扭腰自己动了起来，“而且我不喜欢这个姿势…都看不见鸣人的脸……”  
换过一次姿势，宇智波带土瘫在漩涡鸣人怀里抱怨着，侧过脸笨拙得追寻漩涡鸣人的身影。  
些许是宇智波带土身为孤儿的原因，他处理情感的方式近乎稚拙，踌躇微微探出指尖，没有被爱过的人害怕温暖，连观望星火也怕灼热肌肤。身处人流之外冷眼旁观，抿起凉薄的嘴角不近人情。  
然则漩涡鸣人知晓宇智波带土的另外一面，迟钝且纯粹。会皱起眉眼咽下漩涡鸣人不小心做失败的巧克力，擦干净漩涡鸣人粘有蛋清的脸颊，请他喝上一杯热乎乎加上一小份牛奶的锡兰红茶，打趣也不算无可救药，至少下次和小樱约会午茶的点心确定下了一样。(那个时候漩涡鸣人对发小春野樱怀揣某种懵懂的情愫，他过于年轻，被长久的陪伴和周围人善意的打趣扰乱了心神。)  
他不懂那个时候为什么自己稍许出神，是下午三点的东日暖光过于明艳，还是宇智波带土不经意弯起的眼眸流转过几分奕奕流光，被宇智波带土碰过的地方莫名其妙烫了起来。  
熟稔后便彻底暴露出包裹的柔软内核，无意识无知觉的撒娇让漩涡鸣人甜蜜得头疼，执拗于漩涡鸣人的拥抱和亲吻。现在还好会坦率表达自己的想法，开始交往之初，像个木头人僵直抱一下，在漩涡鸣人尚未反应这一事实之前，飞快奔出公寓大门口，留下缓过神的漩涡鸣人一人目瞪口呆。  
漩涡鸣人轻轻掰过宇智波带土的下巴，亲了上去，“那现在可以了吗？”  
“……嗯、嗯。”宇智波带土不可思议安静下来，“感觉……鸣人从各种方面来说还挺狡猾的。”  
微妙停顿后，宇智波带土补充道，“小狐狸。”  
漩涡鸣人确实如他所言成长了一只狡猾的小狐狸，在他不知道地方的角落，挖空心思一点点靠近，最终如愿所偿。  
漩涡鸣人嘿嘿傻笑两声，“我可是很努力了哦。”  
悄无声息咽下后半句，努力到能光明正大和你十指相扣的程度。  
“带土要不再做一次吧？”漩涡鸣人微微前倾含住了对方小巧的耳垂，舌尖漫不经心在凝脂划过，垂下眼眸。  
“随便你。”宇智波带土别扭瞥过脸嘟哝道，“反正……时间还早。”  
固然嘴上这么说，悄咪咪握住了漩涡鸣人的小拇指。漩涡鸣人微愣，在宇智波带土除了一层薄汗的额头蜻蜓点水般轻轻一吻，覆上了他的右手。  
于是新一轮的性事便又卷土重来，满足宇智波带土的愿望，刻意换了一个能看清漩涡鸣人侧脸的姿势，既保证宇智波带土能继续吃着性器，漩涡鸣人又能把脸埋进柔软的胸前含住乳肉。  
保持的体力派上用场，力度和深度都比之前更加凶猛，快感如潮水般从各个敏感点传来，一次次顶上巅峰玄而又玄延长了酥麻的时间，轻飘飘像是要飞到云间。  
宇智波带土出于身体的本能索求更多，被刚高高抬起的大腿死死绞住漩涡鸣人伸在他两股间的大腿，发达的大腿肌只想让性器进得再深些，深到抹平褶皱才好。  
他哑着嗓子，再也无法压抑的呻吟一声接一声从张开的薄唇里泄露。  
漩涡鸣人进去得太多太深了，大幅度的动作让他湿透发尾流下的薄汗甩出一道流光，滴在满是褶皱的白色床单上。  
太过用力泛着苍白的手指牢牢捏着漩涡鸣人的肩膀，宇智波带土流着眼泪，依稀有了或许会被肏到怀孕的错觉。  
然而漩涡鸣人尚未停下，继续开凿属于他的宝藏。调教至糜烂的肉穴伴随粘腻的水声大口吞咽，布满青筋的性器轻而易举整根末入，接着整根拔出，在短暂的停顿后狠戾刺中穴心。宇智波带土因为呻吟和喘息而变得更加喑哑的嗓子，火灼似的呜咽隐隐发出几声吸气。  
“鸣人…鸣人……涨得好厉害……”  
宇智波带土心惊胆战单手捂着鼓起的肚子，隔着薄薄的肌肤迫切感受火热的巨物在小腹胡作非为，激起涟漪般的肿胀快感。指尖的热度吓得他喉咙一紧，害怕与期待参半，喘息着呼喊漩涡鸣人的名字，从湿软的舌尖打转过的字眼温润而粘腻。  
漩涡鸣人默不作声再次撬开了他的嘴唇，灵活的舌头和猛冲直撞的肉棒一起把上下两张饥渴的小嘴都被堵得死死，蛮横无礼且毫无缘由，宇智波带土所有的一切都被掠夺殆尽，沉浸在最原始最纯粹的肉欲。  
“呜、呜!…哈…鸣、人…呜!……”  
宇智波带土说不出一句完整的话，他的背时而因为顶弄到深处佝偻几秒，又时而因为胸前被狠狠一拉挺直修长的脊柱。原本蹭弄床单的小腿被漩涡鸣人握着膝盖窝高高抬起，一上一下在空中无力来回晃动。  
赶在宇智波带土被吻到晕过去之前，漩涡鸣人舌尖拉出银丝退了出来。没了支撑，宇智波带土软绵绵倒在床上，烂泥般一动也不动，唯有胸膛上下起伏，嫣红到成熟的肉粒划出弧度。  
然而对于漩涡鸣人来说，这绝非结局。  
“对不起，带土。”  
大脑填充泥浆似的沉重，宇智波带土迟钝转动失焦的眼眸，在一片白光的世界里指尖微微颤动。  
漩涡鸣人深吸了一口气，“我忍不住了。”  
眼前满天白星的宇智波带土缓慢感到嵌进身体的性器涨到了一个可怕的程度，顶得耻骨隐隐生疼，快速抽插的穴口打出连续而细碎的白色泡沫，不知羞耻的水声在耳蜗回响放大。  
“等!……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!”  
不知道从哪里挤出最后一点力气的宇智波带土挣扎起来，然而新晋警员强有力的双手死死捏住了他的侧腰。性器的顶端紧紧卡在甬道深处，积攒许久的精液射进宇智波带土酸胀的肚子，一股股滚烫的液体浇灌敏感的穴心。  
漩涡鸣人本想尽早结束这场欢愉，万万没有想到，高潮中的肉穴以疯狂蠕动作为回应。他咬着后槽牙，把宇智波带土的双腿微微前倾，淫液从虚抬的臀缝缓缓流下，身下的床单早湿了一大块。再一次猛烈肏干起来，从蜜穴里撞出的淫水到处乱飞，有几滴溅在了漩涡鸣人的小腹上、胳膊上，甚至有几滴还飞出了床沿，滴在宇智波带土湿得不成样的内裤上。  
一次次被顶上高潮的宇智波带土尖叫声刚冒了个头，漩涡鸣人眼疾手快把旁边的被子一角塞进了他的嘴里，软绵绵的棉被是宇智波带土特意从家里带来的，任他怎么样也没有想到居然会是这么一个用法。他无意识咬着晒过香喷喷的棉絮，一边红着眼角默不作声挨着棉被主人的肏。  
漩涡鸣人忍了太久，射精时间漫长到宇智波带土几乎要眩晕过去。他方才后知后觉注意到漩涡鸣人先前抬高大腿的意图，为的便是让他吃下全部的浓精。如漩涡鸣人所愿，宇智波带土微微鼓起的小腹灌满了他的精液，稍稍一动，仿佛能听到里面摇晃的水声。可宇智波带土实在吃不下，饥渴的小穴也早就被撑到了极致，惹人怜爱的嫣红嫩肉被抽出的性器扯出外翻，从两人的交合处流下淫液和精液混合的白浊。

“……哈、哈……”  
漩涡鸣人大口喘息，并没有急于拔出性器，拖着笨重的石膏，搂住全身颤抖的宇智波带土温存了一会。  
甬道里的性器仍旧火热，堵住了满肚子的浓精。宇智波带土没有反抗，痉挛的小腿微微抽搐，安静得被他箍在了怀里。  
漩涡鸣人自认为不太会说情话，每当这个时候费尽脑汁思索不出什么甜言蜜语，于是便不声不响替宇智波带土撩起湿透的刘海撇到耳侧，舔去他挂在睫毛的零星泪珠，亦或者是轻轻握住他无力的手腕，低头亲吻泛白的指尖。  
也不知道过去了多久，宇智波带土剧烈起伏的胸腔在温暖的怀抱里渐渐平复下来，疲倦面容上的两团红云尚未消散，有气无力把头靠在漩涡鸣人的臂弯上，声音哑得厉害，“笨蛋，快出去。”  
“嗯、嗯!”  
漩涡鸣人头点得像个拨浪鼓，却没有第一时间退出去，腾出手帮宇智波带土系上皱巴巴白衬衫的纽扣，抱着他从上到下一个个扣过去，满脸郑重试图抹平褶皱。做完这一切，垂下毛绒绒的大脑袋恋恋不舍吻吻宇智波带土的嘴角，抽出紫红的性器神心满意足塞进黑色内裤。  
和他相比，宇智波带土实在过于狼狈。大量的精液从捅出形状的肉穴里争先恐后涌流，宛如失禁的触感过于羞耻，宇智波带土下意识夹紧大腿，然而无法抑制顺着耻骨流下的白浊，咕叽咕叽越流越多，让身下本就湿漉的床单更加潮湿，粘着印有凌乱红手印的赤裸臀肉。  
一时气结，抓着过长的衬衫粗暴擦拭大腿内侧，霎时湿润的布料磨蹭娇气的嫩肉隐隐生疼。宇智波带土低头收拾了好几分钟，勉勉强强擦干了腿上的白浊。然而原本平坦的小腹仍然鼓起，没有消下去一丝一毫，谁也无法知晓其中残留多少浓稠的精液。  
自认为忍耐到极限的宇智波带土支起打颤的大腿，哆哆嗦嗦穿回原来的衣服，湿透的四角内裤包裹圆润的臀部，贴在皮肤上相当难受。宇智波带土下意识皱起了眉眼，而且最要命的是伴随宇智波带土的动作，那个难以启齿的地方又缓慢蠕动流出些什么湿润的液体，在单薄的布料上慢慢堆积，有向下延伸的趋势。  
“你也别愣着!”望见漩涡鸣人呆愣愣坐在床上，宇智波带土抖着手插空叮嘱一句，催促道，“快换衣服，我好拿回去洗。”  
漩涡鸣人囫囵吞枣应和两声，迅速脱下在性事中溅到体液的病房服，换上了宇智波带土带来的纯棉居家服，顺便还拉扯出同样乱糟糟的床单，胡乱塞进黑色的袋子里。  
天悄无声息黯淡下来，宇智波带土恍如梦醒，傍晚的三小时极为乖谬。发着懵系上皮带，脑海里只庆幸试卷早早放进了公文包，只剩他套上外套便好。宽大的黑色外套足以掩盖他布满吻痕的脖颈和隐隐透出红肿乳尖的白衬衫，任窗外万千霓虹，行色匆匆的人群定不会知晓荒唐的春梦。  
宇智波带土家离医院不算远，地铁大概半小时，满打满算现在出门还能赶得上末班车，他也确实打算这么做，然而宇智波带土磨磨蹭蹭始终没拿起包裹。在离漩涡鸣人一步之遥的地方，嗫嚅薄唇，目光里怀揣几分连本人也没有意识到的隐隐期待。  
略微思考几秒后的漩涡鸣人了然勾起嘴角，向比自己年长几岁的恋人敞开了怀抱，一脸无可奈何，“带土好爱撒娇啊。”  
宇智波带土小心翼翼试探着抱住了漩涡鸣人，在他的耳边轻轻呢喃，欢爱过后的声音云朵般柔软，“……嗯。”  
温馨的时间没有留给两人太久，挂在房间里的黑色闹钟一分一秒闪过，夹杂车辆响亮的引擎发动声，宇智波带土开口喊了一声他的名字，“鸣人……”  
“？”  
漩涡鸣人歪了歪脑袋，手上加大力道搂紧了宇智波带土，轻轻蹭了蹭对方温热的柔软脸颊。  
“别想溜回警局。”  
“啊……”  
漩涡鸣人确实存了些不为人知的小心思，骤然苦着脸哈哈尴笑两声 ，试图像之前那样糊弄过去。  
“不要让我担心。”  
背后攥紧漩涡鸣人居家服的手在颤抖，漩涡鸣人抿起嘴角沉默下来。  
“还有……我会尽量挑不辣的青椒。”  
宇智波带土扔下最后一句，张皇从怀里退了出来，视线飘忽，突然弯下腰吧唧一口亲上他的侧脸。  
“等我下次再来看你。”  
漩涡鸣人眨眨眼，盯着早就没有人影的空荡房间，迟缓抬起左手捂住了脸。属于他的宇智波带土笨拙得可爱，心都快掉化的漩涡鸣人冒着小红花呆坐了许久。  
宇智波带土低着头一路猛走，砰砰直跳的心始终充满活力，不想平缓下来。他心不在焉和值班的护士打声招呼，出了医院的大门。带着凉意的秋风见缝插针，吹进被薄汗打湿的衣服，宇智波带土下意识打了个哆嗦， 肚子里却是热乎乎的。不敢再去回想那份炽热，似乎隐隐能瞥见自己扭着腰向漩涡鸣人索求的淫荡身影，宇智波带土吱唔一声，升腾的绯红迅速从脸颊绵延至耳根。

站了半个小时的宇智波带土忍到了极限，一路上努力夹紧大腿，藏在地铁靠车厢的角落，心惊胆战唯恐身上唯一干燥的裤子也被彻底打湿。神经高度紧绷，时刻揣测黑色西装裤究竟漏出水痕没有，毕竟从一开始便湿漉的腿根早已无法分别。也许努力是无用功，宇智波带土只好一次次用力夹紧发颤的大腿，偶尔不动声色蹭弄湿滑的大腿，祈求流下的速度可以慢一点，再慢一点。  
哪怕这样，粘腻的液体始终如影随形，以宇智波带土绝望的速度一点点从耻骨流到大腿根，过了腿窝越发迅速，划过小腿流进了鞋袜。黑色的短袜像是被浸在精液里，小腹的肿胀感达到了忍耐的极限，似乎下一秒就会从幽闭的肉穴里涌流出来。  
宇智波带土站在房门前几乎要哭出声，左右脚换着重心，拿出钥匙的手剧烈颤抖，厚重的大门在钥匙的旋转下缓缓打开，宇智波带土失焦的黑瞳瞬间明亮，跌跌撞撞闯进家门，在玄关粗鲁扔下的公文包和黑色外套劈哩叭啦发出一声巨响。  
“已经……不行了……”  
然而目的地尚未完全达到，宇智波带土踢去皮鞋，一只手撑着墙壁大口喘息向浴室前进。难以压抑的呻吟从齿缝间泄露，原本明亮的黑眸氤氲一层水汽，嘴里胡乱喊着始作俑者的名字。  
“鸣、人…呜……好涨……”  
只有几米的路程，宇智波带土走得相当艰难。从黑色裤管中流下的涓涓细流，每走一步，纯色的木制地板上就会留下半个印有水痕的脚印。  
几乎是半跪跌进浴室，宇智波带土挣扎扭开花洒下的水龙头，没了禁锢，失禁一般的感觉卷土重来，后穴疯狂抽搐，大口大口吐出粘腻的精液。温热的水流拍打在脸上，宇智波带土靠在冰冷的瓷砖上失神发呆，偶尔痉挛一下的小腿阵阵发麻。  
良久回神，宇智波带土大梦初醒般脱下打湿的裤子，褪下贴身的四角内裤发出一声面红耳赤的轻啵，积攒小滩的白浊混着流动的水流滑进低洼的下水管道。  
咬着下唇肉，宇智波带土撑起膝盖晃晃悠悠站了起来，他微微一动，身下跟决堤似的，淫液你追我赶划过大腿。心中既羞耻又悲愤，再三犹豫，宇智波带土紧锁眼皮伸出右手探进了肉穴，中指和食指胡乱搅动了起来。  
“…阿…嗯……”  
漩涡鸣人射了太多，连最深处也有，单纯的搅动只能加速精液的流出，宇智波带土咬咬牙，干脆用力刺进了深处，用修剪圆润的指甲蹭刮敏感的穴肉，促进肉穴的蠕动，同时他也用力挤压鼓起的小腹，无法停歇的呻吟带着勾人的尾音一声声响起。  
处理完满一肚子的精液，宇智波带土精疲力竭搓弄大腿根凝固的斑驳精液，随后身心俱疲吹干了头发，打了一个哈欠。  
不经意路过明亮的换衣镜，他再一次通红了脸，赤身裸体的宇智波带土胸前两颗可爱的粉红晃晃悠悠战栗着，经过漩涡鸣人爱抚后敏感到了极点，单是被注视，宇智波带土便又有了感觉。白嫩的乳肉上明晃晃印着漩涡鸣人的大手印和细碎的吻痕，脖子上刻意留下的几个红艳叫嚣着宇智波带土的所有权归属。  
漩涡鸣人的占有欲比他想得还可怕，宇智波带土低声责骂对方几句，一面倒吸口凉气给泛着水光的乳尖贴上创可贴，一面穿上内裤掩盖住臀肉上鲜明的五指，套进了舒服的体恤衫 ，揉下眼睛扑进柔软的大床，没一会便进入了甜蜜的梦乡。在梦的另一边，漩涡鸣人吃得餍足，如愿以偿沉沉睡去。  
  
  



End file.
